Impanata Agrigentina in Bianco
Description Cuddiruni is a rectangular focaccia stuffed with fried onions, tomatoes, sliced boiled potatoes, anchovies, herbs and cheese. The “cuddiruni in bianco”, a “white” version is made using cauliflower instead of tomato. Each family makes variations sometime adding meat, fish or vegetables. Those specialties are eaten at picnics, at the beach, at parties and without fail for Christmas Eve and New Year Eve. * Serves: 8 Ingredients Dough * 2 lbs flour * 2 oz fresh active yeast or 3 envelopes of dry yeast * pinch of salt * water * (or buy 2 lbs of bread dough in your local Italian bakery) Stuffing * florets of a medium head of cauliflower about 1½ lb, rinsed and sliced ¼ of inch * 5 medium onions, sliced ¼ of inch * ½ cup of olive oil * 4 cups boiled potatoes, sliced or chopped, about 1¼ lbs. raw * salt and pepper * 10 salted filleted anchovies, rinsed (optional) * ½ cup of grated caciocavallo cheese * ½ cup of diced caciocavallo cheese * ½ cup of breadcrumbs * ¼ teaspoon of oregano * greased baking pan 13 x 8 * 4 tablespoons of olive oil for baking Directions Dough # In a bowl mix ½ cup of warm water with the yeast. # Add ½ cup of flour, mix until it is well blended and a soft dough is obtained. # If it is too dry add some water, if it is too watery add some flour. # Set aside covered in a warm place. # After 45 minutes to 1 hour combine the risen dough with the remaining flour, add some lukewarm water, a pinch of salt and knead to obtain an elastic dough, similar to bread dough. # Make a ball, cut across the top to allow it to rise again, cover and put in a warm place until it almost doubles in size, 1 to 2 hours. Stuffing # In a 4 qt. saucepan, bring to a boil about 2 quarts of water with ½ tablespoon of salt. # Dip the cauliflower in the boiling water to blanch them and remove as soon the water returns to a boil. # Drain and set aside. # In a 4 qt. saucepan, over a medium flame, heat 4 tablespoons of olive oil with the onions and add a pinch of salt. # Sauté for 5 to 7 minutes until the onions release their liquid. # Place onion in a colander to drain the cooking liquids. # Return onions to saucepan, over a medium flame heat 4 tablespoons of olive oil with the drained onions and sauté for 5 minutes or until the onions are light golden in color, stirring frequently. # Add the cauliflower to the onion. # Add salt and pepper. To Assemble # When dough is ready, split it in 2 pieces. # Briefly knead each piece and roll one to cover the greased baking pan 13 x 8. # Making sure that the dough goes a little over the edge of the pan. # Pour the onion-cauliflower sauce onto the dough and evenly spread the potatoes, and grated cheese over it. # Push into the sauce the diced caciocavallo and the anchovies; sprinkle the oregano uniformly. # Moisten the edge of the impanata with water and knead the other piece of dough, roll and place it on the top. # Seal it well and pinch it all around to make sure it is firmly sealed. # With a fork pinch a few holes on top to permit the vapor to escape. # Make some indentations with your finger on top of the cuddiruni, sprinkle 2 tablespoons of olive oil, shake over the breadcrumbs and the remaining 2 tablespoons of olive oil on top of the breadcrumbs. # Preheat oven at 400°F, bake for 15 minutes, rotate it and continue baking for an additional 15 to 20 minutes until light golden brown. # Serve hot. Category:Italian Vegetarian Category:Pizza Recipes Category:Calzone Recipes Category:Cuddiruni Recipes Category:Caciocavallo Recipes Category:Cauliflower Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Anchovy Recipes Category:Breadcrumb Recipes